100 Feelings of an Undefined Heart
by Lt. Basil
Summary: 100 themes based off of various emotions, following our favorite trio of Nobodies through their Organization XIII days and beyond. Pairings: AkuShi and Namixas. Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Disney and Square Enix. I claim no ownership to the content of this story. WARNING: spoilers for Dream Drop Distance.
1. Happiness

**A/N: This is the first fanfiction that I have ever published (though not the first that I've written). Constructive criticism – so long as you are kind – is welcome, but if you troll me, I won't be happy with you. **

Axel couldn't deny it; he loved being around them.

It was kind of funny. He was a Nobody; he couldn't feel happiness or affection… but around them, it seemed like he could. The clocktower – their refuge – was the only place where he could genuinely smile and laugh. His fondest memories were there – his best times. It was a place to tease, chat, relax, a place to _be himself_. He hadn't had a place like that for a long time.

They had an odd effect on him, it's true. He was… different around them. But that didn't bother him at all.


	2. Spite

"Hothead!"

"Emo!"

"Mercenary!"

"Serial Killer!"

"Knock it off!" Leon banged Lea's and Riku's heads together, glowering. "Can't you two get along for five minutes?" Lea pointed an accusing finger at Riku.

"He helped DiZ hurt Roxas!"

"He tried to turn Sora into a Heartless!" Riku spat, glaring daggers at the redhead. "Yeah?" Lea snarled. "Well, you hosted Xehanort!"

"And you worked for him!"

"Shut it!" The gunblade wielder shouted, eyes blazing. "I don't want to hear it. While I'm standing here, you both will _get along_. Okay?"

"Just keep him away from me!" the boys shouted at the same time.


	3. Joy

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter, hee hee… I love stories where those two clash, don't you? Anyway, you get a break from Axel in this one – it's Roxas and Xion this time.**

_I thought Sora's heart would have more… light. _Roxas frowned as he contemplated the dark world around him. _"You should share some of that hatred with Sora," _DiZ had said. _"He's too nice for his own good."_

"But… there _is_ – " Roxas was cut off as the blackness was shattered by a blinding white. Squinting, he made out the figure of a young woman, small and cloaked. His heart skipped a beat.

"Xion!" He ran to her, threw his arms around her, embraced her. She returned the hug without hesitation, smiling hugely.

"Roxas…" she whispered, "You're here." They both laughed.

"Finally."


	4. Grief

**A/N: Roxas and Xion are such cute friends… Man, I love writing them. This next one might be considered a bit of a songfic; it's Axel's last thoughts as he dies. The quotations are directly from the game, but the stuff in italics is original.**

"You're… fading away…"

_Is it too much to want you safe?_

"Well, that's what happens when you put your entire being into an attack…"

_I gave you my soul, which I'd never done…_

"…Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings…"

_You brought light to my dark existence…_

"What were you trying to do?"

_I couldn't let you die…_

"I wanted to see Roxas…"

_Not after everything we'd been through…_

"He… was the only one I liked…"

_You gave me life…_

"He made me feel… like I had a heart…"

_It hurts so much…_

"It's kinda… funny…"

_I'm so sorry... Roxas… Xion…_


	5. Lust

**A/N: This chapter contains NO SEXUAL CONTENT. The original did… I was horrified that even wrote something like that, so I changed it. A lot. As in, there aren't even any of the same characters or settings as the first draft. All things considered, I like this version better.**

The dim, pallid light of Kingdom Hearts washed Saix in a dull grey glow, making his red scar stand out in sharp contrast to the rest of his face. The man spread his arms, amber eyes glittering greedily.

"Every day, your power fills me," he said in a hushed whisper. "It gives me strength. Lend me the rest, all you can, so I again can be whole once more!" His eyes closed as a manic grin covered his face.

"You are almost complete. Soon, I again will have what I lost. Lend me your power, Kingdom Hearts! Fill me up!"

**FYI, he's "lusting" after the power he will have when he gets his heart back. I liked the idea of a lust for power much better than lust for a person.**


	6. Hatred

**A/N: I'm not too happy with this one, actually. I don't really like how it turned out. But I thought the idea worked well for this prompt, so I will grin and bear it.**

"Stay away from them."

Terra's head jerked up, and he turned to see Lea standing in front of him, arms crossed. "Beg your pardon?"

"Don't give me that!" Lea snapped. "You may be fooling the others, but I know what you really are, _Xemnas._"

Terra gulped. "But… I'm not…"

"I'm not stupid!" Lea shouted, his eyes flashing. "Don't think that I don't know how you work, you monster!" Terra flinched and looked down. Lea lowered his voice dangerously. "If you give me one reason to think you'll hurt Roxas and Xion, and I'll kill you, I swear."

Terra swallowed hard.


	7. Terror

**A/N: This one takes place before Organization XIII started. It's how Lea and Isa lost their hearts. Or at least, how Lea lost his.**

"Isa! Where are you ?!" Lea's turquoise eyes swiveled across the castle courtyard, panic-filled and frantic. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he again called his friend's name. "Isa!"

"Lea!" The boy's terrified voice reached Lea's ears. "Help me!" The bluenette was huddled in a corner, one of the strange monsters salivating in front of him. Pulling out his Frisbees, Lea launched them at the monster. The attack merely glanced off its back, and it turned its glowing eyes to Lea, snarling. It bunched its muscles and charged him.

Lea screamed as its claws imbedded themselves in his chest. "No, stop – !"


	8. Confusion

**A/N: This one is probably my favorite so far. It was just so fun to write. Hope you like it as much as I do!**

"Axel, what are you doing?" Xion cocked her head, trying to see better.

The redhead grinned. "Solving a puzzle!"

"…That's a multicolored cube."

"Excuse me? This is a Rubik's Cube, thank you very much!" Axel stuck out his lip in mock-hurt. "It's a very sophisticated puzzle!"

"A plastic cube with pastel stickers?" Xion raised her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"What do you even _do _with it?"

"You try to get all six sides to have the same colored stickers on them," Axel replied, twisting another row.

"…I'm confused…"

"C'mon! What's not to understand?"

"What is _that?_" Roxas asked, walking in.


	9. Amusement

**A/N: I really love this one, too.**

"Mmm, cake!" Axel cheered, shoving bites into his mouth. Roxas and Xion cracked up from their spots on each side of him.

"Axel, you look ridiculous!" Xion giggled, whacking his shoulder.

"I wikkhe thakke!" Axel defended through another mouthful. His friends, however, laughed harder.

"Saix will kill you for this!" Roxas snickered. Swallowing, Axel grinned broadly.

"If he finds out!" He smiled mischievously. "I'm not the only one who can make a mess."

Catching his meaning, both kids smirked cruelly.

Later that day, Demyx came out confused about the mess in his room. "Why's there chocolate cake on my bed…?"


	10. Frustration

**A/N: And now we're back to angst… I really like angst; it helps me connect with the characters more, so quite a few of these chapters are going to have it, but with fluff thrown in to ease the tension! Don't worry; you'll have your happy again soon. Relatively.**

Xion winced as she heard a corridor open in front of her. Raising her head to meet her confronter's eyes, she murmured, "Axel… what are you doing here?"

The redhead fixed his eyes on the ground. "Orders. Nothing to do with you." He glanced around. "Though, I don't know what you thought you'd find in a place like this."

"Don't lie to me! I know this is where I came from! The answers are here!" She knew that he knew, too.

"Weren't you given some other mission?" He scowled.

_Why won't he listen to me? _Xion fumed. _Doesn't he care?_


	11. Despair

**A/N: This continues from the last chapter… 'cause I couldn't stand to show so little of that scene. This doesn't quite have the rest, but it has a decent chunk of it. I'm sorry about any textual inconsistencies this has with the game. I haven't played 358/2 Days in a while.**

"Axel, I'm remembering things. Things about my past."

_So it's started, _the redhead thought sourly. "Well, stop remembering. Nothing good will come out of it." _What happens to _her _if Sora's memories resurface?_

"I have dreams every night… you're in them, Axel!"

_No… this can't be happening! _"Then they sure ain't memories. How could I be a part of your past? Use your head, Xion." _Please. For both our sakes. _"You can't just throw orders to the wind, Xion."

"Or else what?" she choked. "They'll turn me into a Dusk?"

Axel wanted to cry. "Not even a Dusk." _Please, Xion…_


	12. Arrogance

"_He said he could feel Sora."_

"_So it told you how it _felt, _did it?"_

Riku didn't like DiZ. He was such a stuck-up jerk who seemed to think everyone was below him.

"_Poor thing."_

"_It's the fate of a Nobody."_

If Roxas and Xion hadn't been needed to wake Sora up, Riku would have sided with them in a heartbeat. At least they had _some _sense of morality.

"_Don't let yourself get too attached to _it._"_

Every second that Riku spent around the two of them made him question everything he knew about Nobodies.

"_I hate you _so _much!"_


	13. Satisfaction

**A/N: This one took a long time to think up. I must say, though; I am very happy with the finished product.**

"Concentrate!" Merlin reprimanded, snatching Lea's newly-summoned chakram out of his hand. "You must _will _your keyblade to come to you."

"It's a stupid key!" Lea fumed, throwing his other chakram to the floor. "Roxas made this look so easy…"

"Just try again!" Merlin snapped, not missing the rude comment his redheaded apprentice muttered under his breath. "I heard that!"

Huffing, Lea closed his eyes and flexed his fingers, picturing Roxas summoning his keyblade in a battle. After an _eternity,_ an unexpected warmth and flash of light made him open his eyes.

"I… I did it…"

"Well done, boy." Lea smirked.


	14. Lonliness

**A/N: As you've probably noticed, I've stopped posting author's notes before every single chapter. It's just too much work to write 100 of those *cringes*. Besides, the story's the fun part, right?**

Xion had never felt truly alone before. She'd always had Roxas and Axel with her, or Riku, or even Demyx. Wherever she'd gone, there was always at least one friend there to help her.

But here in Sora's heart… there was no one. Not a single soul – except for Sora, of course, but he didn't really count. Of course, it was _good _that she was the only one there… right? It meant that Roxas still had some time left. But still… it hurt, not having him there, especially when she recalled that he didn't remember her. Now, she _was _alone.


	15. Nervousness

**A/N: FYI, the girl that is being referred to in this one is Namine, not Xion. It's kind of ambiguous, and Eregnar and I agreed that we should clear that up. So, yeah…**

"You nervous?" Lea asked, brushing the last bit of lint off of Roxas' black waistcoat. The blonde boy smoothed his hair back and breathed deeply.

"Yeah. But excited, too." He grinned at his friend.

"You better be," Lea laughed. "It took you four years to propose to her. If you're not excited now, there is no hope for you."

"Oh, thanks a lot!" He slapped Lea's shoulder, giving a shaky chuckle. "Very encouraging."

"What are friends for?" Lea smirked. "You better take care of her, by the way. She's practically my little sister."

"Don't worry, Axel," Roxas replied. "I will."


	16. Love

Xaldin had called love a weakness. Caring for something more than oneself gave you something that could be potentially used against you. Roxas could understand the logic behind that. Having more to protect meant having more to lose.

And yet… now that she was here, facing him, her pale hair shining in the light of Sora's heart platform, he immediately wondered why that would be so bad. He loved her. And it gave him a purpose; to keep her safe. There wasn't really anything else that he _could_ do, anyway. For now, being there for Namine was what mattered most.


	17. Rage

**A/N: This one is a companion piece to chapter 9: Amusement. How does Saix react to the mess in Demyx's room…?**

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it!" Demyx blubbered, cowering under Saix's harsh, fuming deathglare. "Someone set me up!"

"It's all over your room and clothes!" Saix roared, towering over the Melodious Nocturne. "Expensive equipment has been ruined, the kitchen's a mess, and all evidence points to you! Do not deny it!"

"Oww, put me down; I'm innocent, I tell you, innocent!"

"Be quiet, you reckless imbecile! You must pay for your crimes!"

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying this?" Roxas asked Axel from where they stood at a distance.

"I'm liking it, too," Axel replied, his smile evil.


	18. Curiousity

"Axel, what are they doing?" Xion tugged on his sleeve, her eyes fixed on something to their right. Lea glanced in the direction of her gaze, baffled. He blanched.

Tifa and Cloud were standing a ways away, the former with her arms wrapped around the latter's neck. The swordsman held her tightly around the waist, his mouth brushing against her ear.

"Xion, don't stare!" Axel said quickly, turning her around. She glanced back again.

"But Axel, I want to know!" He shook his head.

"No, you don't. Besides, it's not our business."

"They seem to like it…"

"Drop it, Xion."


	19. Awe

**A/N: This is based off of an idea that Roxas and Xion are partially aware of what goes on around Sora. This is their point of view during the scene where Axel "dies". Next chapter is a continuation of this.**

"Roxas… you're here?"

The blonde turned at the feminine voice. "Yeah." His eyes flickered over to the crowd of Dusks surrounding them. In the middle, Axel and Sora stood back-to-back. "You think they'll…"

"I think I liked these guys better when they were on my side."

Sora chuckled. "Feeling a little… regret?"

"Nah, I can handle these punks. Heh. Watch this."

"What's he…" Axel gathered burning energy around himself and released it, creating an explosion that made the others shield their eyes. When the smoke cleared away, the Dusks were gone.

"Whoa…" All they could do was stand and gawk.


	20. Disbelief

**A/N: Continuation of Chapter 19: Awe.**

"Axel!" Xion screamed, shaking Roxas from his trance. Swiveling, he saw his friend lying on the ground, tendrils of darkness snaking around him. They ran to his side.

"He-he's dying," Roxas choked out.

"What? He can't!" Xion sniffled, leaning down to touch his face. Roxas' hands clenched.

"_I wanted to see Roxas." _The boy perked up. _"He made me feel… like I had a heart. It's kinda… funny. You make me feel… the same…"_

As Axel sent Sora off and faded, Roxas turned to Xion. Her eyes were watery. "He's gone…" They couldn't believe it. Axel… their friend… was dead.


	21. Depression

The moment that got back to Radiant Garden after that rescue mission that he, the king, and his servants had sprung for Sora and Riku, everything caught up with him. Lea was exhausted, both physically and emotionally – and now that he had a break from the chaos, reality came crashing back down on top of him.

Roxas was gone. Isa had fallen into darkness. As for Lea himself, his memories were shattered – that girl he'd hurt still haunted him in his dreams

It hurt. Badly. He just couldn't deal with it after everything that had happened – it was too much.


	22. Pride

**A/N: I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist writing a post KH3 fic with one of these guys playing with their kids. It was just too cute of an idea to pass up ****. Anyway, I hope you like this as much as I do!**

"Come here, Tana." Roxas extended his arms out to his daughter. "Come to daddy."

The little girl clapped her hands happily, giggling. Getting on her hands and knees, she crawled towards him energetically. Behind her, Naminé laughed.

"She's getting fast, isn't she?"

"Yeah…" Roxas eyes glowed with adoration as he gazed at the toddler. "Tana? Can you stand for daddy?"

Shrieking with delight, the child reached out to her father with her chubby arms, simultaneously pulling herself to her feet. There, she tottered for a few moments before pitching forward into her father's arms. Roxas lifted her up, eyes shining.


	23. Jealousy

**A/N: And here's my first actual AkuShi drabble… I was actually planning on putting in one before this point, but I couldn't think of how to do it. So anyway, here you go.**

He hated how she always had more time for Roxas than she had for him. Nowadays, Lea always seemed to be pushed into the sidelines while Xion would go off with their blonde friend and leave him in the dust. It was like she didn't care about hanging out with him anymore. Though she said that she tried to include him, he was left out enough that he began doubting her words. Sometimes, it felt like she _tried _to exclude him.

Lea hated Roxas for having all her attention. And he hated himself even more for feeling jealous of him.

**I'm not completely sure why she's acting like that… I've decided to let my readers leave it to your imagination.**


	24. Offense

Xion's knees stung as she knelt down on the paved ground, pebbles digging into her legs through her coat. The imposter stood in front of her – the fact that he was on his feet was proof of her failure. He examined her keyblade closely.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can't fight fire with sparks. This keyblade – it's a sham. Worthless." With that, he tossed it back to her.

What was he saying? That keyblade was practically a part of her! "My keyblade is NOT a sham! What gives you the right to even say that?"


	25. Passion

**A/N: I have decided that at least in this series, Axel is a junk food junkie. It just causes so much hilarity… **

Axel was said to be the most level-headed member of Organization XIII. Usually. However, if you brought junk food home… well, let's just say that there was a good reason that Xemnas didn't keep treats around.

"CHOCOLATE!"

Zexion screamed as Axel snatched the candy bar out of his hands and ripped it open, decouring it like a wild animal. Scowling, the twelve-year-old scientist stuck out his lip in a pout.

"Really, Axel, I know you like sweets, but this is just too much."

"Sheemth juth wighth to meh!*" The sixteen-year-old replied.

"Hey guys, guess what I brought with…"

"POTATO CHIPS!"

**Okay, this is a little weird… by the way, that was Demyx that walked in at the end. *= seems just right to me. **

**In my mind, Lea was thirteen in BBS and lost his heart soon after that game. That makes Ienzo nine. I don't know if that's right, but oh well. That's my theory, which I will believe until proven otherwise.**


	26. Boredom

"Isa, I'm hungry. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Ice cream isn't the kind of food that you should be eating as a snack. Too high on sugar."

Pause.

"Ooh! I just remembered that the new amusement park opened up today! Let's go!"

"And do you have money for your ticket? Because _I _suredon't."

Grumble, grumble.

"Heh, let's go torment Aeleus for a while, eh Isa? Just for old time's sake? _Pleeease?_"

"If you want to, go ahead. I don't like being lectured by him. It's so humiliating."

Glower.

"You're no fun, you know that, Isa?"

"Keep studying, Lea."


	27. Blame

**A/N: I'm not really sure what I think of this one… I don't really like it, but I couldn't think of anything else. **

Roxas had _died _because of Naminé.

Naminé, who'd been piecing together Sora's memories, taking shortcuts, finding loopholes. Naminé, who'd been working with Riku, Axel's bitter rival. Naminé, who answered to DiZ, a fervent Nobody hater. And Roxas had been killed. All to piece Sora's memories back into a whole again.

If it had been to keep Sora alive, that would be one thing. Axel would have been able to forgive that after a while. But it was to wake him up from a coma. Axel's best friend was _sacrificed _for that.

It wasn't her fault. But he still blamed her.

**It doesn't really fit, does it… not with the manga, anyway. I dunno about the game. Oh well.**


	28. Annoyance

**A/N: Has anyone else noticed how often Demyx shows up in this set? Yeah… I really like him (chuckles guiltily…) Anyway, here's more Demyx!**

"C'mon, Roxas, let me hold it!" Demyx tugged at the handle of Roxas keyblade, his eyes wide and pleading. Scowling, the blonde snatched it back.

"No."

"But… but…" Demyx swiped at it again.

"I said no!" Squeaking, he yanked his hand back as Roxas dealt it with a stinging slap.

"Roxaaaaas," he whined.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop before you leave me alone?" the keyblader fumed. "When I say you can't play with it, I mean it!"

"Just lemme hold it!"

"Knock it off, Demyx!"

"You're so mean!" the Melodious Nocturne sobbed. Roxas growled.


	29. Embarrassment

**A/N: This one may be considered a little awkward to some people… it's nothing really bad, but… read at your own risk.**

Every world had its ups and downs. For example, you could blend in better in Halloween Town, but the enemies were more vicious. Wonderland had plants that could change your size, but if you consumed the wrong amount, the change was catastrophic. As for Atlantica…

Axel stared with his mouth agape as he took in Xion's new look. The girl herself was grimacing, crossing her arms in an attempt to conceal herself. Both of them were blushing.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay… I'm gonna put that on my list of things I never needed to see." Axel stated.

"I hate this place," Xion groaned.


	30. Bloodlust

**A/N: This takes place right before Roxas and Xion's fight in Twilight Town.**

_Roxas… kill Roxas._

The monster inside of Xion was eating away at her from within. Since her "programming" started kicking in, all she could think about was tearing him to pieces. _Burn him. Slice him. Make him die._ _Take him down, take back what is yours._

She fought against it as hard as she could. She wouldn't hurt him, she couldn't let the Organization have their way…

_Kill him, slash him, shred him!_

Reel in. Hold back. Don't hurt your friend!

_Die Roxas, die!_

No! Don't hurt him, don't hurt him, keep yourself together!

_Kill Roxas!_

NO! He must live!

**Italics are Xion's "programming" burning thoughts into her head.**


	31. Sorrow

Red light from the setting sun set the clearing ablaze with crimson. _Like blood… _Lea thought, gazing around, taking in the trees, the grass, the mansion's gate… _So… this must be where I saw her…_

"_I've decided that it's time to go back to where I belong." _

Lea groaned, clutching his head, and fell to his knees. That voice – _her _voice – sounded so afraid. If his memory served him, this was where he'd last seen her… before she died…

"_Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise."_

"The last place…" he murmured. Tears blurred his vision. "Right." His chest ached. "I wish…"


	32. Bliss

"Kinda lonely up here, isn't it?" Lea raised his head to see Roxas and Xion standing behind him on the castle battlements. Both were smiling at him, so he smiled back, albeit hesitantly. His friends took spots on either side of him, Xion handing out their ice creams. They sat in silence, basking in the warmth of the evening sun and the soothing touch of the summer breeze.

"Man, I missed this," Lea remarked as he finished his ice cream and leaned back, sighing contentedly. "It feels like forever since we did this."

"Yeah," Roxas and Xion agreed. "It's nice."


	33. Disgust

**A/N: I haven't decided who's talking in this one, so I thought I'd leave it up to you. It's not any of the main trio, and it's not Saix, but other than that, it's up for interpretation.**

_You are a mistake we never should have made._

Who did Saix think he was? He had no right to call Xion a mistake! What'd _he _know, anyway? What right did that bratty, pigheaded, self-righteous _jerk _have to judge her? _He _was the mistake!

How could he treat a fellow Organization XIII member so cruelly? And a little girl, at that. It was unfathomable. The way that he treated Roxas and Axel was bad enough, but it was _revolting, _how badly he mistreated Xion. She'd only blundered one mission! All of them messed up, so why'd he pick on her?


	34. Adoration

**A/N: WARNING: AKUSHI FLUFFINESS.**

Xion had a beautiful smile. Every time it showed, the whole room seemed to brighten with her expression. Her face would literally glow with happiness, rubbing off on anyone nearby. It was a trait that Axel had always admired in her.

Now, even after her death and revival, even after he had become Lea again, he still loved making her smile. Cracking jokes, handing out compliments, randomly tickling her, he'd do all of that just to see it. Nowadays, it was so much less common than it had had been… before everything had happened. He liked it when she smiled.


	35. Bitterness

**A/N: Sorry in advance for the dialogue mistakes. I couldn't perfectly remember what they said in this scene…**

"I can't believe that jerk would actually attack you." Roxas' hands were clenched, his face red with anger. Xion felt a flash of annoyance spike through her.

_Geez, come on Roxas. _"Oh, so he's a jerk now?"

"He knocked you unconscious," Roxas deadpanned, eyes narrowed.

Sighing, Xion turned away. "Roxas, he's your best friend." _Or have you forgotten that?_

"So are you," he snapped, eyes flashing. _How could he have hurt her like that? I thought he was her friend, too, but… I guess not._

"If he hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here right now." Roxas made no reply.


	36. Guilt

**A/N: This makes me so sad… **

Lexaeus had died without a sound. It all happened quickly; he didn't even feel it.

Larxene screamed and cried. Hers had been painful.

Vexen cried out in fright. He didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

Zexion had pleaded for mercy. Really, he was no more than a child.

Marluxia had yelled in pain as his body slowly disintegrated.

Roxas had cursed his murderer with a heart overflowing with hatred.

Only Xion had died peacefully, accepting her death as necessary for moving forward.

Axel stood and watched it happen, saw the pain that he'd caused. And the guilt tore him apart.


	37. Peace

**A/N: Ending of this takes place as he's dying.**

Axel's life was… chaotic. It all consisted of running and hiding, spying, hunting, killing without being killed. Getting time to himself was next to impossible.

Work was nonstop. They never got any more than one day off, and that was a rare occurrence. While the kids of Twilight Town had summer vacation, Organization XIII would chase Striped Arias around Wonderland.

His whole life, Axel had lived in such chaos. It wasn't until his death that he was finally freed from it.

Roxas was safe. Sora would save the world. That was all he cared about. Now, he _was _at peace.


	38. Envy

**A/N: Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier, but my sister (Eregnar) is also using these prompts (with my permission) to write a Star Wars: The Clone Wars story. So, if any of you are Clone Wars fans as well as Kingdom Hearts fans, you can look into it. It's called "The Heart of Man", and it's really good!**

Sometimes, Lea wished that he and Roxas were more like Riku and Sora. Those two had been through so much – the destruction of their world, losing Kairi, Riku falling into darkness and Sora losing his heart – yet they always found their way back to each other. They were never apart for long.

It had been more than two years since Lea had seen Roxas. He didn't even know if it were possible to get him back – for all he knew, he had completely merged with Sora. He wished they could find each other like Sora and Riku. But they couldn't.


	39. Horror

**A/N: This occurs after Roxas and Xion separate from Sora. Initially, they have been captured and are basically being held for ransom.**

"If you do not cooperate, you will die," Xehanort rasped. Lea scowled.

"Then kill me. I'm not afraid." He summoned his keyblade and held it at ready.

"Maybe not for yourself."

Xehanort snapped his fingers, and instantly, two vessels appeared, each subduing a screaming, wriggling form. Wait… those were…

"Axel, don't listen to him!" Roxas yelped, thrashing against his captor's grip. Beside him, Xion screamed in pain.

"Just… just get out of here! Aaaah!" There was a cracking sound as the girl's arm was wrenched behind her back.

Lea stared, eyes wide. "Let them go!"

"Then obey."

"Don't!" Xion shrieked.


	40. Sadness

"_I've been ordered to bring you back, conscious or not."_

Axel hadn't wanted it to end up like this. He'd hoped Roxas would come back by his own volition, but… well, the boy had made it obvious that it wasn't going to happen. _I'll bring you back, even if you hate me for it._

"Simply _amazing, _Roxas."

"Axel…"

"So you really _do _remember me this time. I'm so FLATTERED! But you're too late!"

They battled, as he feared they would. But Roxas beat him. They promised to meet again, despite knowing they wouldn't._ We'll never see each other ever again._


	41. Loathing

**A/N: Again, some dialogue mistakes, but I don't think it turned out too bad, despite that.**

For someone without a heart, Roxas sure was angry. DiZ _had_ called him a tool – a TOOL! Why wouldn't he be?

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are a Nobody."

_So what? _Roxas wanted to yell. _It's not like I CHOSE to be one! If it's anyone's fault, it's Sora's for being so careless! So leave me alone!_

What made Sora more important than him, anyway? He could also wield a keyblade; couldn't he finish Sora's work?

_I hate him… I hate him… _Roxas mentally cursed DiZ. _That monster… doing this to me… to Axel… to her… wait – her?_


	42. Compassion

**A/N: I've decided that the members of the Birth by Sleep trio are all going to have at least one chapter. Terra's was a while back; here's Aqua's.**

"It's alright; you can come out now." Aqua extended her hand out to the small, shivering girl behind the boulder. Two azure eyes focused on the young woman, quivering with fear. Tears streaked the child's face.

Slowly but surely, the girl crawled out of her hiding place. Aqua smiled. "That's it. You're okay. I'm Aqua," she added gently. "What's your name?"

The girl's eye's wavered. "…Xion." She paused before adding, "You… have a keyblade?"

"Yes," Aqua replied, hiding her surprise. Xion nodded.

"I couldn't save them, even with one," she whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry," Aqua said, touching her shoulder sympathetically.


	43. Denial

_Better off dead then there._

Lea grimaced while he watched through the glass as the procedure on Saix began. Aeleus and Dilan were holding him down, while Even and Ienzo focused on running the machine that would – supposedly, extract Xehanort's heart.

_Isa's strong. He's in there somewhere; it'll work._ The Nobody's eyes blazed golden as he spat profanities at his subduers. _He'll defeat Xehanort. I know he will._

"Why don't they just put him out of his misery?" Riku moaned.

Lea didn't look away. "It'll work. He'll win."

"You don't know that," Riku retorted.

"Yes, I do," Lea replied firmly.


	44. Shock

"You can't just ask this of him again!" Lea's voice penetrated the large wooden door that led to Ansem's old study. "Hasn't he gone through enough? He lost his memories – now you'll take his heart, too?"

"His heart does not belong to him!" Even roared, slamming his fists down on the desk. "It belongs to Ventus!"

"What?" They turned to see Roxas standing in the doorway, eyes huge, legs rigid. Ienzo quickly stood.

"Roxas…"

"My heart isn't mine?" His voice shook. His gaze hardened. "What do you… who's Ventus?"

Even smirked. "Ventus is you. The real you."

Pause. "_You're kidding, right?!_"


	45. Irritation

"Why won't these things _stay still?!_" Xion growled, watching her fire cast hit the wall behind the Emerald Serenade. She had been battling the stupid thing for more than four hours; it was, unfortunately, no worse for wear, and she was out of magic, ethers, and ideas. She'd tried hitting it. Didn't work. She battered it with magic. Useless. She'd even allowed those darn Gray Caprices to wound her enough to use a Limit Break. No dice.

Shaking her fist at the ridiculously immortal Heartless, she screamed, "Just die already!"

It whizzed past her with ease. "…now it's taunting me…"

**Because Emerald Serenades are annoying, evil monsters. **


	46. Revulsion

**A/N: I thought that it would be funny if Organization XIII decided to do missions in Monstro. It did not disappoint.**

"Ugh, what is that _smell_?" Roxas pulled the front of his coat up over his nose and gagged. Glancing around at the purple, red and yellow walls, he added, "And this whole cavern looks like a paint shop exploded inside it."

"Looks like a crack dream to me," Axel muttered, making a face. His feet tested the wet, spongy ground uncertainly.

"What's that green liquid?" Roxas asked, crouching down and reaching for it. Axel's eyes widened.

"Roxas, don't…!"

"Oww!" Roxas clutched his hand and pulled back sharply. "What is this?"

"Roxas, we're in a stomach."

Blanching, Roxas turned and retched.


	47. Anger

**A/N: Continued from last chapter**

"Why would they send us into a _stomach?!_" Roxas fumed. "Does Xemnas _want _us to die?!"

"Roxas…"

"We've been eaten alive!"

"Listen…"

"What the heck were they THINKING?!"

"SHUT UP!" Roxas lapsed into a stunned silence, staring at Axel in shock. It was uncommon that he raised his voice.

"Look," Axel explained after inhaling sharply, "there's a large concentration of Heartless in this area. Xemnas believed that this would be a prime spot for heat collection. _That's _why we're here."

Gritting his teeth, Roxas replied, "We're in a _stomach, _Axel. I don't _care _about heart collection. We're gonna be digested!"

**Two stars if you can name where the "gonna be digested" line comes from. **


	48. Fluster

**A/N: And here's more AkuShi for those of you that like it!**

"Ah! My eyes!" Xion scrubbed her face as the Pink Concerto's pollen seared into her eyelids. Stumbling blindly, she tried to move away from the battle, but ended up falling into Axel, who yelped as his final Firaga cast flew towards the Heartless and dissipated it. Turning, he grasped her shoulders worriedly.

"Xion?"

"I… I think I'm okay," she mumbled, the blinding effects slowly wearing off. She got up, but ended up falling again. He caught her easily.

"You sure?" Their faces were so close that she could feel his warm breath. Her own breath hitched in her throat.

"Y-yes…"


	49. Relief

**A/N: Takes place in the time gap in Dream Drop Distance where Riku is sleeping and Sora's awake.**

It'd been so long, Lea began to wonder if Sora was ever going to wake up. Eighteen hours had passed since he, the king, Donald and Goofy had dragged an unconscious Sora and Riku back to the Mysterious Tower. Neither had shown any signs of stirring – Riku, he didn't worry about as much; he hadn't been asleep as long. Plus, Roxas might've been hurt by Sora's condition…

The redhead looked up as he heard Sora groan. The boy was sitting up, looking around groggily. "Welcome back, kid. You had us worried."

Sora stared at him in shock. Lea merely grinned.


	50. Shyness

"Welcome to Radiant Garden! We're so happy to have you! Make yourself at home!"

Xion found the people of Lea's homeworld to be rather friendly. The whole town seemed to glow with welcome and good spirits – so different from any other world she'd been to. It was overwhelming, actually.

As they traversed through the town, Xion never strayed more than ten feet from Lea, preferring to hide behind him and Roxas as they passed through the foreign world. Both her friends found that rather amusing. "Don't be scared, Xion."

"Hi! I'm Yuffie, the great and powerful ninja!" someone greeted.

"H-hi…"


	51. Stubbornness

"Xion, you need to drink the potion."

"No." The girl glared at Roxas and crossed her arms across her chest. "Why would I drink a random bottle of liquid that we found lying around? Who knows what it could be!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It's a shrinking potion; believe me, I've had it before."

Shaking her head, Xion stated, "Don't care. Not drinking it."

"We can't finish the mission if you don't," her friend pointed out.

The girl shrugged. "So? I'm still not risking my life on it."

Growling irritably, Roxas shoved the bottle in her mouth. "Just drink it!"

**Because seriously, why would you drink out of a random bottle that you just found on a table? Common sense dubs that a bad idea.**


	52. Abhorrence

**A/N: Ugh, I need to stop being so obsessive with fanfiction and start on my summer homework *bangs head on table*. **

Dustfliers. The most powerful variety of Heartless. So strong that they could kill you with two hits. So resilient that attacking them with weapons or magic had very little effect. Though their attacks were predictable, they were also deadly, making them nearly impossible to beat.

Axel despised them. And now he and Xion had to take one down.

He stared at the creature before them in disgust. Its eyes were crazed with killing; it swooped down… and sent Xion flying backwards. Thinking fast, Axel scooped her up, pulling her out of the line of fire.

"Big mistake, meatbag," he snarled.

**I hate Dustfliers even more than I hate Emerald Serenades. And that's saying something.**


	53. Uneasiness

**A/N: And here's Ven's cameo!**

Xion stared at the throne in shock, barely comprehending what she was seeing. The boy on the throne – the unconscious child – looked _exactly _like Roxas, from his hair to his face to his build. Was he… a replica, like her? A Heartless? Or something else?

"I don't like this," Roxas muttered, eyeing his lookalike cautiously. "What's he doing here?"

"I'm not sure…" Xion approached him carefully, eyes flicking from side to side, watching for a trap. Stretching out her hand, she touched the arm of the chair…

_Aqua? Terra?_

She pulled her hand back sharply. "No." Pause. "Who are you?"

**In my idea of KH3, Roxas and Xion are held in Castle Oblivion while Naminé tries to restore them, so that's why they're in the Chamber of Waking. Sora, of course, is the one who actually **_**saves **_**them…**


	54. Pity

Xion could see that Riku was at war with himself. His posture was always tense when he was around her, his mouth twisted into a guilty grimace. Sometimes, his voice would have a sad tone when he talked to her about returning to Sora, as if the very idea of doing that to her made him nauseous.

He asked her to abandon her friends. Just the through was sickening, but she didn't hate him for it. She felt sorry for him. He hadn't asked for any of this; he just wanted his friend back.

She couldn't hate him for that.


	55. Exasperation

**A/N: So, Eregnar suggested that I try someone interacting with Merlin for this one, so I thought, "Hey, what about Roxas meeting the old guy for the first time?" So here you go.**

"And this is the magical volume that Sora restored after the pages were stolen by Heartless…"

Roxas tried to tune out the old wizard's ramblings, not wanting to hear about yet _another _magical this-or-that that he'd acquired thus-and-such way from thus-and-such person. He'd lost interest three hours ago, when Merlin had started showing off his growing and shrinking spells. _You know, I've been to Wonderland. This is nothing new._

Besides, the man's cheerfulness grated on his nerves. "Okay, okay, I get the point!"

Cutting himself off, the wizard frowned. "You've no respect."

"Shut up, you're so annoying," Roxas said, glowering.


	56. Determination

**A/N: And I'm back! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry – I sorta got caught up in replaying KH2 and kinda got sidetracked… but here's more now! Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains slight spoilers for **_**Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII.**_

"Cloud?" The blonde former SOLDIER raised his head at the sound of Xion's voice. The girl was hiding behind the door to his room, looking nervous. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he said gruffly. "Come on in."

She entered cautiously. "I heard about Zack." He stiffened. "Do you blame Shinra for what happened to him?"

"What's your point?" Cloud growled.

"I'm going to destroy Organization XIII." Cloud's eyes widened. "They hurt Roxas and Axel. I can't condone that."

"Xion, don't get reckless."

"They have to pay!" she snarled.

"They will," Cloud replied. "Just be patient."

"I wish I could…"

**Haha, you're one to talk, Cloud. You're WAY more reckless than she'll ever be!**


	57. Courage

**A/N: Oy, I've been busy all week *flops down on the floor and doesn't move*. Who knew juggling a new part-time job, collecting bottles at the annual summer festival, going to a family reunion and attending a church barbeque could be so tiring? *sigh* Well… here's more stories! YAY!**

Xion was scared to death.

Riku had told her what she was, and what she had to do. She knew she was a puppet, created from Sora's memories. She knew that in order for him to survive, she had to relinquish them. She even knew that everyone's memories of her would all but vanish when she died.

But that wasn't the scariest part.

What scared her the most was the thought of leaving her friends when they needed her so much. The fact was, she DIDN'T want to leave them.

It took everything inside of her to keep herself together.

**Because I've heard it said, "Courage isn't the absence of fear; it's being afraid and doing what you have to do, anyway." (sadly, I don't remember who said that, which is a shame; it's such a good quote!)**


	58. Desperation

**A/N: I'm so horrible, aren't I? I keep abusing all of these characters… but it's almost reflex to write like that! Oh, well… sorry, you three…**

Roxas couldn't walk out. Not after Xion had already left. True, their friendship was wrecked, but if Axel could just explain everything to him, maybe they could fix it…

"Your mind's made up?" Axel inquired, watching Roxas pass by. The boy stopped.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

He had to convince him to come back! "You can't turn on the Organization!" This could be his last chance to do so. "You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me."

"That's not true!" _Don't go! _"…I would…" _Don't leave me…_

**Poor, poor Axel. It seems like everything happens to him, huh? Him and Riku, anyway.**


	59. Playfulness

**A/N: Okay, this is one of my ABSOLUTE FAVORITES so far. It was a lot of fun. Since this one has only dialogue, see if you can tell who's talking at each point. Axel should be easy. Roxas and Xion… well, not as much.**

"C'mon, Axel, you _have _to teach us!"

"No."

"_Pleeeeeease?"_

"No. I hate that game. Besides, I'm too old for games."

"But you play lots of games with us!"

"Yeah! Hide-and-seek, Sleeping Bears, I Spy… why can't you teach us Keep-away?"

"Keep-away's a _schoolyard sport. _Like kickball. And both suck."

"But it looks so fun!"

"Trust me, Roxas, it's a living hell."

"Oh, come on, Axel! Be a sport!"

"No! You can't make me play keep-away! I will become a Duskfirst!"

Silence. Then;

"We'll buy you two bags of potato chips. And a giant chocolate milkshake."

"…Fine."

"All right! Thanks!"

**Yeah… I've always hated kickball and keep-away… I always got so mad when my friends insisted that we played those games. Heheheh…**


	60. Fear

**A/N: It's kinda pathetic, actually; I play all of KH2, but during everything that happens, when Sora's at work, all I can think is "NOOOO! What about Roxas?! ROXAAAAAAAAS!"**

**KH2: the first game where I became emotionally attached to one of the characters within the first ten minutes of playing it. Oh, yeah, this is another scene from KH2, btw.**

What in the _worlds _was that thing?!

Roxas stared at the gigantic monster, his heart racing, sweat pouring down his face. His legs shook violently; he was barely breathing.

The monster was two stories tall, decked from head to toe in wicked battle armor. It had hands larger than his whole body, large enough to dismember him with one swipe. Roxas turned and tried to run, only to skid to a halt before the edge of a bottomless abyss. The strange key-sword appeared in his hand, and he glanced back at the monster.

_I can't fight that thing! No way!_


	61. Uncertainty

**A/N: This one is mostly a filler, 'cause I had a lot of trouble thinking it up. So, yeah… *sweatdrop*. Hope it's okay!**

"Something's really bothering you," Kairi stated, crossing her arms.

Xion's head jerked up. "What? Why would you say that?"

The princess of heart shrugged. "You just look upset. Your shoulders are slumped, and your eyebrows are furrowed." She looked her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

Chewing her lip, Xion considered the situation. Trust was something that she didn't hand out lightly – her Organization days had made sure of that. She'd only met Kairi several weeks before, and wasn't sure what to make of her. She still somewhat resented her for being her official basis of comparison…

Should she tell her?


	62. Malice

**A/N: UGHH! Stupid writer's block, not letting me remember the really awesome idea I had for this one! Sad day. *sighs* Darn you, writer's block…**

"Who's Sora?"

_Oh, wouldn't you like to know. _Xemnas smirked cruelly. The boy's confusion was… satisfying. It meant that the memories within him were beginning to emerge, and the process was one step nearer to completion. "He is the connection."

_More than you could ever understand, _Terra snarled from inside. So he was watching this. _Leave him alone._

_Silence! _Xemnas replied.

"I don't understand." Roxas seemed concerned.

"You continue collecting hearts, Roxas," Xemnas hissed. _I must have Kingdom Hearts. And you will help me get it. _With that, the man corridored away.

_You can't win, _Terra snapped. _He'll beat you._


	63. Nostalgia

**A/N: Yay, I don't have work tomorrow! I can spend more time on fanfiction! And of course, trying to beat Xigbar (again) on KH2. Grrr… I like his character, but he is such an annoying boss…**

**But enough of my rambling! Enjoy!**

It had been a while since Lea had held his Frisbees. They had, amazingly, remained intact, even after the Heartless invaded and the house collapsed on top of them. A few dents adorned their surface, and they were slightly rusted, but useable.

"My hands were really small back then," he murmured, marveling at how light and miniscule they were in his grasp. "Heh."

To think he once used these in tournaments and sparring matches. He'd saved up so much to get them, he'd been so excited when he did… Wow. That was a long time ago, wasn't it?

Ah, memories…

**I'm going to die of happy fuzzies :)**


	64. Displeasure

"Six burnt books, three water damages scrolls, and you literally short-circuited my computer." Merlin stopped in front of Roxas and Xion, a scowl forming on his lips. "I told you to practice magic, not destroy my house!" He threw up his hands. "This is worse than any damage Lea ever caused in training!"

"We didn't mean to - !" Xion started.

"_Didn't mean to?!" _ The wizard glared at her, making her cringe. "Books are precious things! You cannot be so careless with them!"

"We said we were sorry!" Roxas spat. "Like, five times!"

"That doesn't even _begin _to cut it!"

**It's so much fun to make Merlin clash with other characters… he's just so argumentative!**


	65. Giddyness

**A/N: Why is it that my favorite characters always seem to die off? Poor Wally… we Young Justice fans will miss you forever! BRING BACK WALLY WEST! (sorry, that had nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts, I just needed to get it out…) **

When Roxas came into Ansem's study with a goofy grin and a skip in his step, Lea's curiousity perked. "What's got _you _so happy today?"

"Naminé agreed to go out with me!" Roxas cheered, grinning like a moron. Xion peeked her head around the corner of the doorway that led to the computer room.

"Well, it's about time!" she laughed, watching Roxas' victory dance.

"I know, right?" Yuffie, five feet behind her, squealed. "Where you going?"

Roxas grinned. "It's a surprise!"

Lea snorted and rolled his eyes. "So basically, you just don't want me and Xion to crash it."

"Essentially."


	66. Surprise

**A/N: Yay! I've almost finished writing these out on paper! Just fifteen more, and I'm done! HOORAY!**

**Please review. I love reviews. I will give you pizza if you review! (err… virtual pizza, anyway.)**

Lea's face had never been so red.

Since it was, chronologically, Xion's fourth birthday, it was, of course, both customary and only natural for him to want to buy her a present. He had chosen a dolphin constructed entirely out of seashells, packed in a small, blue gift box. Being one of her best friends, and all, he chose to deliver it in person. As he'd expected, she loved it.

However, he didn't expect her to lean up and kiss his cheek.

His face burned crimson as he froze, blinking. "Err… umm… you're welcome…" he managed to stutter.

Xion laughed.

**I love messing with Lea a LOT, don't I? Hahaha, poor guy, he's so embarrassed…**


	67. Endearment

**A/N: This one is kinda inspired by the second Warriors book by Erin Hunter, when Fireheart sees snow for the first time (his mind is BLOWN!) I don't really like that series anymore, but that was pretty adorable…**

Roxas and Xion sometimes acted like very young, very naïve children.

It was adorable.

Take now, for instance; the snowstorm the previous night had left the streets of Twilight Town _covered _in a blanket of white powder. While Roxas scooped up handfuls of snow and marveled at how they melted on his gloves, Xion jumped up and down, goggling at the flying ice bits and messy footprints.

"What _is _this stuff?" the girl asked, scuffing her boot through the frozen mess.

"It's snow, got it memorized?" Axel tapped his temple. "It forms when rain freezes in the clouds."

"It's pretty."

**Aww, isn't Xion a cutie? Roxas and her are scuffling around in the stuff, and her main thought is "it's pretty." **


	68. Panic

"Look at me Roxas. Who do you see? If you see someone else's face… a boy's face… then that means I'm almost ready. It's time for this puppet to play her part."

Xion's words, as well as her altered appearance – spiky brown hair, rounder face, _male body_ – sent a chill down Roxas' spine. His adrenaline spiked, and despite the fact that he was a Nobody, his pulse hammered in his ears. _Xion, what the HECK are you doing?! What happened?! ARE YOU OKAY?!_

And then Xion stepped off the tower. Roxas' "heart" stopped, and he reached for her desperately. "Xion!"


	69. Exhileration

"Take that, Heartless! Yeeeehah!"

It was Lea's first mission as a fully recognized keyblade wielder, and he was having a blast. "Hah! Burn, baby! BURN!"

Every time a Heartless or Nobody fell before his key, endorphins would flood the pyro's system. There was something exciting about watching the captured hearts fly free of the Heartless as they fell. Lea absolutely loved it.

"In your FACE!" Lea whooped as the fireball he'd used his the Sergeant Heartless in the head and dissipated it. "Yeah!" He pumped his fist. Turning to the surrounding Soldiers, he bellowed, "_Want some?!"_

They hightailed it out.

**Because let's face it; Lea totally would act like that in the field. He did as Axel, anyway :)**


	70. Conflict

**A/N: This one is another Eregnar suggestion. I was trying to think up something really good, and then she goes and says, "Do someone interacting with Donald!" And so hilarity insues…**

"It's this way, you palooka!" Donald quacked angrily, flapping his wings as he gestured to the left. Roxas growled and grabbed him by the beak, dragging him in the opposite direction.

"No it's not, birdbrain! The castle's this way!"

"You're wrong! We go left!"

"I spent practically my entire _life _in this city, idiot bird! The path is to the right!"

"Uh, guys…" Goofy held up a paw, trying (unsuccessfully) to quell their rage. "Maybe we should try…"

"Darn duck! You think you know this city better than me?" Roxas began to shake Donald violently.

"Ouch! Stop it!"

Goofy sighed.

**It seems that I have decided that Roxas is very impatient and quarrelsome… well, that's how he came across in the games…**


	71. Superiority

**A/N: I just realized that in my last chapter, I spelled "ensues" as "insues". Sorry. I just now noticed the typo…**

The first time Vexen met Xion, he had scared her half to death. The way he'd roared in her face when she didn't look him in the eye and greet him when he passed had made her want to cry. "No. i, will you now acknowledge your maker?!" At the time, she'd only been half-conscious of her surroundings, so she didn't know what he'd meant by that.

To him, she was a puppet – a tool. He treated her as such, too. Seeming to think that she had no free will, he treated her like an object.

She didn't even understand.


	72. Fury

"No! Naminé!" Roxas reached out a hand as the cloaked man dragged her through the dark corridor. He couldn't take her! He _couldn't!_

As the last wisps of the portal vanished, Roxas dropped to his knees and yelled in frustration. "No… no…" His hands clenched, and he gritted his teeth. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll… urgh!"

He slammed his fist on the ground. Rage burned in his heart, eating him from within. "I hate them!" he screamed. The cloaked man… and the masked man… he hated them both!

"You'll pay for this," he snarled. "You both will pay!"


	73. Obsession

"I want everyone I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever!"

The thought of being forgotten kind of scared the pyro, both when he was Lea _and _when he was Axel. If he was forgotton when he died, wasn't it as good as vanishing from existence? Well, he'd just have to make everyone remember!

"So, do you have my name memorized? It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Axel."

It didn't take long for his craze for being remembered to transform into everyone remembering _any _important detail _whatsoever._

"So, you got the number memorized, did ya?"

The would remember EVERYTHING.

**Axel is by far my favorite character. He's just so awesome and hilarious! I was SO happy when they brought him back in DDD. I looked at the website before I really knew anything about the game, and when I saw his name on the character list, I absolutely geeked out!**


	74. Pleasure

**A/N: This one was inspired by two of my six adorable kitties, Morris and Squeaks (yes, I have six cats; all but one are rescues, though) **

Xion stared down at the tiny creature curiously. It stared right back at her, pointy ears and pink nose twitching. Turning to Axel (right next to her), she asked, "What is it?"

Holding his hand out to the tiny, brown-and-stripe furred animal, he replied, "It's a kitten." The "kitten" stepped forward and rubbed against his hand. He smiled and scratched its ears. "Wanna pet her?"

"Really? She won't mind?"

"Nah."

Hesitantly, Xion reached out and stroked its fur. She pulled her hand back sharply. "She's so soft!" She stroked it again, and it started purring.

"She likes you," Axel remarked.


	75. Euphoria

There wasn't a single sensation more pleasing than the feeling of the wind in her face, the world rushing by and below, the absolute freedom from gravity. To look down and see the world spread out below like a map, to hear the rushing of the wind, to feel the pure, untamed euphoria of racing the birds… Xion lived for the days that her missions would take her to Neverland.

Few people could experience the wonder of flight, making her a very fortunate youth. None of the Twilight Town children had ridden the wind. She truly was a unique specimen.

**This is how I imagine flight… man, I wish people could fly without the help of airplanes or hang gliders. That would be so amazing…**


	76. Trust

**A/N: I finally finished writing all of the chapters out on paper! Yay! …now what do I do?  
Also, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed this story so far. Reviews encourage me to keep on writing. Thanks again!**

Roxas didn't hesitate to let Lea pull him up out of the lip of the chasm when he offered it. When he was back to safety, he didn't glare at him or tense up, didn't get ready for a fight. Were it anyone else, he might've watched him like a hawk, keeping an eye out for any sign of treachery. As is was, he simply nodded at his comrade and took off with him back towards the city.

Because, despite all of the bumps they'd had along the way, Roxas understood now that Lea would never, ever turn on him.


	77. Vehmence

**A/N: Camp was really fun this year! I've never had a better cabin group! We all got along so well! Horrah! **

With all of his heart, Sora believed that Roxas had the right to live his own life. Despite what everyone said, they _were not the same. _They never would be. They never _could _be.

That was why Sora wanted to set him free. The boy had never had a real chance to live or be his own person – and he _deserved _and _needed _that chance! Sora would not rest until he was sure that Roxas could have that.

He'd never wanted Roxas to sacrifice himself for him. It wasn't right. So Sora _would _save him, no matter what it took.

**Vehemence=strong emotion or intense passion**


	78. Diffidence

**A/N: I would like to request that you refrain from swearing when writing your reviews. It's just that I get tired of hearing stuff all day at school, so I prefer not to deal with it within my own stories (other people's stories are another matter). Thank you.**

Being around so many other people at once was nerve-wracking. Roxas had had no idea that so many people were capable of wielding keyblades – the only ones he'd known about were himself, Xion, and Sora. But here, nine wielders aside from him had congregated.

Roxas stuck close to Lea and Xion, preferring _not _to attempt at socializing with the strangers. All of them seemed more mature and experienced than he was, which was intimidating. So he hid in the corner, trying to avoid notice.

Lea seemed to know all of them, and Xion was eager to please. Roxas simply hid.

**Diffident=shy/timid**


	79. Acrimony

"No, Xion, stay out of there!"

Axel watched desperately as his friend disappeared into the doorway at the end of the hall. "No!"

"What, you thought you could stop her?" Axel whirled around to see Riku standing close behind him. He scowled.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" He pointed an accusing finger at him. "You like watching Nobodies suffer, don't you?"

"You and I both know that she's no Nobody."

"Oh, my mistake," Axel sneered. "You like watching _Replicas _suffer?" Riku didn't reply. "You're just like Saix!" Axel spat. "She's just an object to you, isn't she?"

"Of course not."

**Partially based off of a scene in the manga… but only partially. As in, the only real similarity is Riku showing up after the main scene in the game, and he and Axel having a… disagreement.**


	80. Truculence

**A/N: This one takes place after or during "KH3", where Saix becomes Isa again. Also takes place after "Denial".**

"You IDIOT!" Roxas grabbed Isa's collar and shoved him against the wall. "You could have gotten us killed!"

"But I didn't, did I, you ninny?" the bluenette sneered. "On the contrary, I drove them off!" Roxas snarled and punched him.

"Stupid piece of crap! I'll skin you alive!" He punched him again.

"Why do you have to be so _juvenile?" _Isa spat in his face.

"Why do you have to be such a-!"

"Shut _up, _you two!" Lea roared, green eyes flashing.

"Stay out of this, Lea!" Isa snapped.

"Yeah," Roxas growled. "It's not your problem!"

"Please, just SHUT UP!"

**Truculent=scathing, quarrelsome, combative**


	81. Overwhelm

To most, being a guardian of light was an enormous honor. To Xion, however, it felt like a death sentence. Just the other day, she'd seen Kairi stumble back to the Garden dragging a bleeding, unconscious Riku, she herself sporting dozens of oozing wounds and nasty bruises. Their protection of the worlds had almost gotten them killed.

It made Xion think. What if that had been her? Or worse, what if it were Lea or Roxas? Would she be able to endure the three of them being separated again?

The cost was so high... quite possibly too high.


	82. Wile

**A/N: This one was so hard to think up... and I don't think it actually counts as an emotion... oh well.**

Things were going rather well.

The keyblade master was advancing through the castle at a steady rate, growing more suspicious of the Organization's motives with every floor. He'd already battled most of the upper floorsmen, and was no doubt willing to take them out if need be. Axel grinned slyly.

If things continued in this manner, he might not have to worry about taking it upon himself to eliminate Marluxia and Larxene. A few pushes in the right direction, and Sora could do it for him.

Everything was turning out _perfectly._ This might be easier than he had previously thought.


	83. Ostentation

**A/N: Ostentation= arrogant, inflated**

"This is an excellent classic, written by the amazingly talented author, Charles Dickens. Of course, you have not had as advanced an education as I, so it is unlikely that you will understand - ."

"Give it here!" Xion snatched the volume from the chamberlain's hands and held it to her eyes. " 'Marley was dead to begin with; dead as a doornail - .'"

"How rude!" Cogsworth huffed, crossing his arms. "Were you born in a barn? I've seen pigs with better manners than you!"

"And I've seen peacocks with smaller egos than you!" she snapped.

"How DARE you!?"


	84. Bereavement

Axel was literally frozen in place.

He stared down at the scene below him, unable to entirely understand was he was seeing. Xion, sprawled out on the ground, ice infesting her body; Roxas, clinging to her, but not even knowing why he was. What was going on?!

"Goodbye... Roxas. See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you." Her eyes flicked up the clocktower. "Oh... and of course, Axel too..."

The redhead felt his knees go weak. He collapsed, burying his face in his hands; not crying, but definitely grieving. "No... Xion..." He shuddered. "This isn't what I wanted!"


	85. Excitement

**A/N: Here you get to meet a few of the sibling OCs I came up with! It's always driven me crazy how they never mention any of the main characters' families, so I made some characters up! **

Lea couldn't believe it. A brother! He had a little brother!

The six-year-old peeked up over the edge of his mother's bed, turquoise eyes as round as saucers. Nearby, his father held three-year-old Rhys up so he could see.

Their new family member was small (obviously), with hazel eyes and a tuft of firey-red hair on his head. Lea felt a huge grin split his face. "What's his name?"

His mother smiled and stroked the baby's head. "Mac."

"Hi, Mac," Lea giggled, sticking his finger in his brother's face. "I'm Lea! Got it memorized?" Little Mac gurgled in response. "Yay!"

**Just picture Lea saying "Got it memorized?" in a little kid voice. XD So much cuteness!**


	86. Flabbergastation

**A/N: This is my other OC chapter. You won't be seeing any others in this story. **

Roxas stared at the strange girl, somewhat wary. "So… you're Kairi's younger sister?"

In response, she tossed her dark brown hair and winked at him. "Yep! I'm Kya."

"Uh-huh…" Roxas looked away, strangely uneasy. Kya stared at him for a long time.

"You're kind of hot," she remarked suddenly.

Roxas' cheeks grew warm. "W-what?"

"You heard me!" she giggled. "You're, like, _really _attractive." She smirked at him.

"Uh… th-thanks… I think?" Roxas felt like he was burning up.

"Anytime, Spike." She slapped his back. Meanwhile, Roxas covered his face.

"Uh… um… Spike?" he stuttered lamely.

"Well, would you prefer 'Shorty'?"

**Hahaha poor Roxas! He doesn't know how to deal with girls!**

**Kairi and Kya were separated when Radiant Garden was attacked. I haven't figured out the details yet, but that much I've decided on.**


	87. Alarm

**A/N: Occurs soon after chapter 84: Bereavement**

Axel ran as fast as he could, away from the Castle That Never Was, away from his past, away from everything he once stood for. He couldn't stay there! Not after what had happened to Xion… not after Roxas being hurt like that. He couldn't believe it. They'd been using them all this whole time!

Already, he could feel his memories of _her _slipping away. And it was all his fault. So he had to hang on! If he let them go, she'd really be lost. But if he kept them, maybe she could still live…

He had to escape.


	88. Hope

**A/N: This one is a DOUBLE DRABBLE! Instead of 100 words, this one has 200 words, because I couldn't fit it all into that small of a chunk. Takes place during one of the last scenes of DDD, when Riku runs into Roxas, Ventus and Xion in the dream realm.**

Roxas waited. Riku would arrive soon.

Sure enough, seconds later, he appeared in front of him. The elder boy looked around. Still, Roxas waited.

Riku turned and saw him. "…Roxas?" His face filled with guilt. Roxas smiled forlornly.

"What is it you're so afraid of?"

Riku blinked. "Huh?" He paused, thinking. Then, he looked straight at Roxas and replied, "Causing someone to be hurt."

Roxas' smile widened. _Guess he's not so bad, after all…_

Further on, Xion sat on a twisted tree, also waiting for the silver-haired teen. As Riku approached her, shock and confusion… and pain… flooded him. "Who're you?"

Xion looked at him, sadness in her eyes. "Riku… what do you wish?"

"More questions." He smirked. "Alright." Again, he thought for a long time. Then; "I wish… to recover something important that I lost."

Xion smiled at this. _So you really _do _remember me, even if not consciously…_

And if he remembered, then there was no doubt that with time, Axel could as well; everyone else, too. And if he felt guilty about what he had done to Roxas, he would surely help Sora save him. So many things could end up getting better.

There was a chance.

**Yes, I cut out Ventus' part; sorry, but I was focusing on Roxas and Xion's stuff. Ven isn't a part of the Nobody Trio, so he doesn't get as much screentime.**


	89. Distrust

What was Axel hiding? Roxas turned onto his stomach, fighting the bitterness that was welling up inside of him. He'd known about Xion, about why she'd left. He let her turn and run off without a second thought. He had even knocked her unconscious one time; he'd never explained to Roxas why he did that.

What else did he know? The pyro never revealed much about his thoughts; of that, the blonde was certain. Who knew what other secrets he had? Was he even trustworthy?

"_Roxas, you're just gonna have to trust me."_

"_I don't."_

Roxas didn't think so anymore.


	90. Skepticism

Xion backed away from the brunette, fear and loathing on her face. "S-stay away from me! Leave me alone, Xemnas!"

The man reached out. "I'm not Xemnas! My name's Terra… I'm a keyblade wielder, like you!"

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Please!" Terra pleaded. "That monster was never really me! He was using me to hurt you and the others, but I'm not him!"

"And why should I trust you?"

Terra faltered. Summoning his keyblade, he dropped to his knees and laid it in front of him.

"I swear on my Master's blade, I can be trusted."


	91. Wrath

Today was the day.

Ten people stood in a circle around the old man, blades drawn and pointing at him. It was the end of the line. He had taken lives, and now the same would be done to him. His vessels were all either destroyed or freed. Xehanort had nothing left.

He lay on the ground, bleeding and broken, out of power. Raising his head, he cursed them. The eldest boy, a red-haired youth, spoke up.

"You brought this on yourself. You've hurt the worlds. Now they're settling the score."

Today was the day when justice would be served.


	92. Glee

**A/N: Not sure what I think of this... I'm not very good at writing romance, as I've said before... **

The first thing he felt was dizziness. His brain just fuzzed and he nearly fell over from the lightness in his head. Next was a light tingling sensation, racing down from his face all the way to his feet. And last, an intense ecstasy flooded him, making his heart laugh and shout and hammer, bringing a smile to his face.

The kiss only lasted for about five seconds, but when Xion pulled away, the sensation did not disappear. Lea stood there, blinking owlishly and grinning like a moron.

She laughed at the expression on his face. And so did he.


	93. Wretchedness

People had given Axel many labels over the years; liar, cheat, traitor, murderer, etc. He didn't care. Only one name bothered him.

_Monster._

Sora didn't say the word alound. All he'd said after he saw the pyro murder Vexen was, "Who ARE you people?" But his eyes said so much more. _Maniac. Despicable. Evil. Apathetic._

_Monster._

That made Axel pause. _Is that really what I am? _So he thought about it. He'd deceived Sora, was planning to kill Marluxia and Larxene, and had _already _killed Vexen. He'd caused more pain than anyone else.

Sora was right. He _was_ a monster.


	94. Resignation

**A/N: This was actually the first one that I ever wrote. I just got this really good idea for it and I couldn't let myself forget it. So... yeah. Here you go.**

It was always Somebodies who ended up with happily ever afters. Never Nobodies. Never Replicas. Those not meant to exist were never given a chance. It wasn't their fault, but that didn't change their destinies.

Sora would be freed, Roxas trapped. Kairi would live, Naminé would die. Both Sora and Kairi would be found, and Xion would be lost. When Axel was gone, Lea would take his place. There was no place for them.

They hadn't asked to be Nobodies. It wasn't their fault. Nevertheless, they had to accept their fates.

They were destined to die. There was no alternative.


	95. Turmoil

"_Your face... who are you, really?"_

"She just _had _to look like Kairi," Riku groaned, standing a ways off, out of sight, watching Xion pick up seashells. Even her hair was the same color and style – short, red, neatly cut. He'd heard that every person saw her differently. All he could think of was how much harder the girl's appearance would make for him to awaken Sora.

It hurt every time she looked at him or talked to him. To be honest, he hated asking her to do this. A choice between her and Sora should have been easy. But it wasn't.

**In the manga, at least, Xion looked exactly like Kairi to Riku; even her hair color was the same.**


	96. Desire

**A/N: Again, I would like to thank my reviewers! You have kept me encouraged to write all the way down to this last stretch. Only four chapters to go after this one!**

The first night that Lea had his heart back, he dreamed of times when he hadn't. His dreams were not of Isa and Braig, a friend and a comrade who were missing. Instead, he saw _their _faces – the two Nobodies, Roxas and… her.

Lea was glad to have his heart back, but sometimes, he wished so much to be Axel again. Then he could spend more time with _them. _He missed them; her smile, his laugh, their light… where had those days gone?

All he wanted was to see them again, so much that it hurt. But he never would.


	97. Insignificance

Xion was a Replica. Axel and Roxas were Nobodies. They should not have existed; their essence was void, a state free of both light and darkness. Whoever they were, whatever they were capable of, did not alter those facts, and they never would.

But at the end of the day, when work was done and they could relax, none of this mattered in the tiniest, most miniscule way. At sunset, they were simply a bunch of kids, laughing and joking, playing around, teasing each other. It didn't that they had no hearts. For a time, they were just normal people.


	98. Doubt

**A/N: This takes place at the beginning of KH2, while Roxas' memories are still repressed. What do you think he first thought about Axel?**

Roxas wasn't sure what to make of Axel. He said that they'd been friends, which was odd, since he'd never seen him before in his life. Also, he'd given him a weird title… what was it? "Number thirteen"? He wasn't a number! Not to mention that he'd called Roxas' home a creation. What was that about?

He didn't trust him for a moment. After all, he _had _attacked him. Still… there was something familiar about him… something that made him think of hanging out with Hayner, Pence and Olette on the clocktower.

Roxas shook his head. He just didn't know.


	99. Closure

**A/N: ANOTHER DOUBLE DRABBLE! Post DDD.**

The walls of Vexen's laboratory were stocked with dozens of incomplete Replicas. Xion shuddered, hurrying past as quickly as possible. The object of her search was at the end of the hall; a paper, written in Zexion's (err… Ienzo's) handwriting. She picked it up and read it carefully.

_Experiment Number i is developing at an alarming rate. Already, she has developed individual features; gender, a face and an age, even intelligence. This was not anticipated by any of us. _

_I believe that, given time, she may become more than what she was intended to be. However, I am not certain. Only one thing is sure; something is as work in her that none of us can comprehend. She may end up as something entirely unique, if things continue at this rate. Again, only time will tell._

_Perhaps we have finally gotten in over our heads._

Xion put down the report, feeling surprisingly lighter. "Something at work." She smile. "I actually like the sound of that."

She didn't know what Zexion had actually meant, but there was an underlying message that she understood. She was real, special and unique, genuine and original… new… true.

She was a living, breathing human being.


	100. Acceptance

**A/N: Last one!**

Everything had changed. The three friends had only to look around to see it. This new world was a strange one, holding secrets and adventures now undiscovered. Mystery was everywhere. They had come pretty far, but only now did they realize how many miles still lay ahead.

To live in that, to not know what was expected of them, to be uncertain, was frightening and alien. To be there, to recognize that that was reality, and to integrate despite this, was an ominous challenge.

Together, though, they could do it. They could face anything.

They were ready.

**It's been a good run, but sadly, that's the end. Thank you all for your support! See you next time!**


End file.
